


The Gift of an Enemy

by Sylvia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Case Fic, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-05
Updated: 1998-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia/pseuds/Sylvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enterprising aliens present Mulder with a gift: one Alex Krycek. Before Mulder can decide what to do about the situation, he's assigned a case of possible witches in Pennsylvania.   </p><p> </p><p>  <i>(This X-Files novel is about 125,000 words long and is archived off-site. Please find the link below.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of an Enemy

[The Gift of an Enemy is available at my website - please follow the link to read it.](http://bythepen.altervista.org/gift.html)


End file.
